A variety of approaches exist to conducting two-wavy voice communication between people who are in different places, including, for example, public-switched telephone network calls (in some cases involving cellular or other wireless communications on behalf of at least some of the participants), voice over IP calls, push-to-talk connections among predetermined participants provided by wireless carriers, etc. All of these modalities are capable of facilitating real-time voice communication between two or more participants, during which all the participants can hear any speech uttered by any of the participants.